The Magic of Music
by ibelieveintruelove
Summary: Ginny has always been able to express herself through her music. But when Harry proves to be a hard man to persuade, how far will Ginny go to show him that she truly loves him? HarryGinny, set at the end of HBP. Please Review! Written PreDH, now an AU fic
1. All You Need Is Love

The Magic of Music

By: ibelieveintruelove

A/N: This is a songfic, featuring three songs that are all written/sung by Ginny (ok, no they're not REALLY written/sung by Ginny, but use your imagination people!). Each chapter title is the name of a song, and I recommend that you listen to the songs while you read; it definitely puts you in the right frame of mind. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! ; )

Disclaimer: I own nothing (, everything I use belongs to some one else. Harry Potter is the property of the lovely JKR. The song All You Need Is Love belongs to the Beatles, a great British band, so it fits the whole HP world! All I own is the plot, which I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!

Chapter 1: All You Need Is Love

Ginny walked through the silent halls at Hogwarts, the only sound the soft padding of her slippers against the cold floor. Everyone else had been asleep for hours; and after the night they had had, who wouldn't be? An attack on Hogwarts by Death Eaters is something you don't just forget about; especially when your eldest brother almost didn't survive it.

That's where Ginny was headed now; to the hospital wing to see Bill. She needed something to do to occupy the rest of her sleepless night. As Ginny quietly tip toed around the corner and slowly turned the handle on the door to the Hospital wing, she heard a soft, muffled sound. It sounded like crying. As Ginny drew closer to Bill's bed, she made out a shape from the glow of one solitary candle. It was Phlegm-er- Fleur. Ginny quickly began to turn around and leave, but she slid on the floor and ended up flat on her bottom.

"Ginny?" Fleur asked, "es zat 'ou?"

"Hi Fleur," Ginny answered, "I didn't know you were here, I'll just go…"

"No, stay," Fleur said. "He es your brozer and he would want 'ou here."

Ginny smiled and nodded. She sat next to Fleur in an empty chair, and an uncomfortable silence settled between them. This was definitely **not** how Ginny had wanted to spend the night.

"I am zorry," Fleur whispered, interrupting Ginny's thoughts.

"Er – sorry?" Ginny asked.

"I am zorry for ze way I 'ave acted. I 'ave not been very nice to 'ou or 'our family. I will be better, I promise."

"Um- ok," Ginny replied. Another uncomfortable silence ensued as Ginny tried to think of something to say. But what do you say to someone who has annoyed you to no end ever since you've met her?

"'Ou know," Fleur said, breaking the silence again, "my muzzer used to tell me that one day I would meet someone 'oo would be worth waiting a lifetime for. Someone 'oo I would love forever. I 'ave found that in Bill. That special someone… that one special kiss. I love your brozer very much, Ginny, and I want to be apart of 'our family."

Ginny looked at Fleur. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, yet she still managed to look stunning. Her face was pale and tired looking, but her expression was one of sincerity and love. She truly did love her brother, as much as Ginny hated to admit it. And if Bill really loved her, then they were meant for each other. After all, all you need is love to bring two people together.

Ginny smiled at Fleur and did something she never could have imagined herself doing. She hugged her. Fleur returned the hug and Ginny thought she felt a few tears wet her shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, Fleur," Ginny whispered.

"Thank 'ou," she said.

--

Ginny smiled as she roamed the dark, empty halls of Hogwarts. She had just left a sleeping Fleur and Bill to go and find some time for herself. She knew that after the horrific loss of today's battle she should be upset, but the realization of the love her brother and Fleur shared had put her in a good mood. The fact that there could still be something so pure in a time of war; it was amazing to her. It was a feeling that she wanted to capture forever, and she knew just how to do that.

When Ginny was very little, one of her first memories as a child was playing the old piano at her house. Her mother personally saw to it that all of her children knew how to play, but once the boys went off to Hogwarts, their piano lessons were forgotten. Ginny, however, found that she loved playing the piano, and she was forever making up little songs and putting on shows for her parents and brothers. Then, when Ginny was about ten, her parents sold the piano. Her mother had explained to her that they needed the money, and had instead handed her a journal and a quill for her to "write down all of her songs." Well, Ginny did just that. She wrote down all of her songs in there, songs for when she was happy, and songs for when she was sad. Then, when she started Hogwarts, she came across Riddle's diary, and was sort of reluctant to write in her song journal after that. It was Bill, who had been visiting for a few weeks over the summer, who convinced her to keep writing and to not let one bad experience ruin everything.

So, Ginny continued to write her songs, even though she missed playing the piano along with them. But her mischievous brothers had a surprise for her. A week into her second year, Fred and George took Ginny on a little late night escapade to a secret room. They called it, the music room. It became Ginny's new hideout. It was hidden in one of the towers near the astronomy tower, behind a portrait of a forest nymph playing the harp. The music room housed almost every musical instrument imaginable; violins, harps, violas, cellos, basses, flutes, clarinets, guitars, trombones, drums, and of course, a beautiful grand piano. Ginny had never shown the room to anyone, for it was her own private hall to create music. She had spent countless sleepless nights inside those four walls, just letting her music fill the room with sound.

Ginny entered the room now to find all the instruments exactly as they had been before, with her grand piano in the center of the room. She sat down at the piano and began to play. As she played, she sang. She sang about love; its ups and downs, its irrationality and its predictability. As Ginny thought of Fleur's words to her from earlier, she pulled out her song journal and began to write down a little tune. Soon, the whole room was filled with the sweet melody of Ginny's voice accompanied by the gentle tones of the piano. A song of love and what is meant to be echoed from her lips, and Ginny couldn't help but hope that this song applied not only to Bill and Fleur, but also to herself and a certain green-eyed, messy-haired boy.

A/N: Chapter Two will be up soon, so in the meantime please review and tell me what you think!!!


	2. All Good Things Come To An End

Disclaimer: I own nothing (, everything I use belongs to some one else. Harry Potter is the property of the fabulous JKR. The song All Good Things (Come To An End) belongs to Nelly Furtado. All I own is the plot, which I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!

Chapter 2: All Good Things (Come To An End)

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She was bloody well old enough to decide whether or not she cared about how dangerous his life was. He didn't have to be all stupid and noble just for her! It wasn't like **she** was going to go get herself killed!

Ginny screamed in frustration and threw herself down on her bed. Why couldn't he see? Why was it so hard for him to understand that this was not going to help one bit? That staying away from each other would cause them more harm than good? Well, it would cause **her** more harm than good…

Ginny let out a sniffle and rolled over to stare out of her bedroom window. It was the night after Dumbledore's funeral, and she was back at the Burrow with her parents. But that was the problem; she was back at home with **only** her parents. Ron and Hermione had left with Harry to go the Dursleys for a few weeks before the wedding, and now Ginny was all by herself in this big old house. Not that Ginny minded being on her own, but she really hated it when she was left out, and she felt very left out right now. Since when did Ron and Hermione go with Harry to the Dursleys? Why couldn't Ron have just come home with them? Or better yet, why couldn't all three of them just come here. Then maybe she could talk with Hermione and try to make sense of Harry's bloody noble actions.

Harry. Why did he have to do this to her? Things had been going so well, she thought that Harry and she had been growing steadily closer. But then Harry seemed to remember that they were in the middle of a war, and apparently that meant he couldn't be with her anymore. He had to "do things on his own now"… git.

Ginny angrily wiped away the tears that had been falling down her cheeks. She would not allow herself to get upset over him. She would just figure out a way to get him back, that's all. Tell him that he was being stupid and that she didn't care about the danger she might be putting herself in…

But she did tell him.

She had already tried that route, and it hadn't worked. If it didn't work then, it certainly wasn't going to work now. And she had to admit, even though it was extremely frustrating and irksome, it was also a little sweet that Harry cared so much about her to go as far as breaking up with her to protect her. Maybe he wasn't **that** much of a git.

Ginny sighed, realizing how much sense Harry's decision must make to him at the moment. After all, he had already lost so many people important to him because of Voldemort. It would only make sense for him to try and protect someone else from that same fate. Ginny smiled as she thought of Hermione's idea of Harry's 'saving-people thing'. He really did have a thing for playing the hero. And she respected that, admired it even. It was one of the things that made Harry that much more attractive to her.

So, she respected his decision, she understood where he was coming from. But that didn't mean that she agreed with his decision. No, she was strongly opposed to his decision. And she intended to show him just how strongly opposed she was the next time she saw him. She just had to figure out how to tell him…

Ginny sat up and reached over to her bedside table for her song journal. She needed to write down all the crazy emotions running around inside her. Somehow, everything became so much clearer when she wrote, and this time was no different. Soon, Ginny was humming a sad, slow tune that she had created from all her crazy emotions. Hopefully, she would be able to find a way to show Harry how much he meant to her, before it was too late.


	3. Brother And Sister

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JKR. I also do not own the song Brother and Sister, because John Williams does. Now, I know that Brother and Sister is just a musical score (no lyrics or vocal part), but it's still an excellent song. When it is used in the Star Wars series, a conversation is taking place between a brother and sister, and I thought it worked for this chapter as well.

A/N: Here's the next in chapter, and it's a long one! As always, I beg for your reviews, they keep me writing! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Brother and Sister

Ginny calmly walked into her bedroom and locked the door. Then, she grabbed a pillow and let out a muffled scream. Fleur was driving her crazy! Only one week to go before the big day, yet Ginny didn't think she would last that long. She spent her days cooking and cleaning while listening to Fleur's frantic ordering and her mother's incessant muttering. _Ginny, don't forget to do this…Ginny, I want you to clean this before the wedding…Ginny, how are you wearing your hair for the wedding….Ginny can you help me with this…Ginny, do you have a second???_ No! She didn't have a second; every minute of her day was like hell between the two of them. Everyday she just prayed that she would last until dinner, because after dinner she was free!

Ginny plopped down on her bed and recalled the dinner from two nights ago, when Fred and George had visited. It certainly had brightened up Ginny's so far dreary summer. She hadn't had any real fun whatsoever, not with everyone gone…

Ginny's thoughts immediately turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Were they still at the Dursleys? Were they doing alright? Ginny wished she could talk to them, but they hadn't written to her all summer, and Ginny wasn't sure about sending them an owl. What exactly would she say? _Hi, it's Ginny, just wanted to say that I miss you guys and it stinks being stuck at home by myself…_ Some letter.

Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Ginny?" came a voice. "Can I come in?"

Ginny got up and unlocked her door to see Bill standing there. She smiled and let him in.

Bill was looking a lot better these days. Sure, he had some pretty bad scars covering his face, but in a way it added to that edge of coolness about him; the long hair, leather jacket, and now the scars. Only someone like Bill could pull it off.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Well, between mom and Fleur I'll be lucky to make it to the wedding with all of my sanity," Ginny joked.

"Yeah, the two of them together are quite a pair," Bill agreed. "But I meant, how are you holding up after…everything else."

"Oh," Ginny said.

Ginny didn't really like to talk about "everything else", as Bill put it. She was perfectly content to just continue on and not worry about it. But the fact was that she still **did** worry about it, more than she wanted to admit. And Bill knew it too.

"I'm okay, I guess," Ginny said. "I mean, it's not like I've never been in an attack before. And I really was upset about Dumbledore's death, and I will always miss him. But we've got to keep going, haven't we?"

"True," Bill agreed, "we still have to keep on living. But I know there's something else Ginny."

At this Ginny froze. Something else? Well of **course** there was something else; her break up with Harry had been on her mind ever since Dumbledore's funeral. But she hadn't even told her family about the two of them! The only one who had known was Ron, and he wasn't exactly telling anyone, was he?

"Something else?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Well," Bill hesitated. "I – I saw you talking to Harry at Dumbledore's funeral."

Ginny nodded, keeping her face expressionless. So she had been talking to Harry at the funeral. So what? No big deal, right?

"Ginny, are you and Harry – er – going out?" Bill asked.

Ginny looked at her feet and debated over her answer. Should she tell Bill everything that had been running through her head ever since that fateful day? Ginny really wasn't one for sharing her feelings with people, and especially not with her brothers. She had learned long ago that older brothers, particularly Fred and George, were not to be trusted. But she always knew that she could trust Bill. And Bill wouldn't laugh at her for being stupid. Maybe it was time to get some of this off of her chest.

"Yeah, we were going out," Ginny said, looking up to see Bill's reaction.

"Ah – oh, **were** going out?" he questioned.

"Yeah, we broke up. At Dumbledore's funeral, and for the most bloody ridiculous reason too!" Ginny exclaimed. It seemed that now that she had started talking about it, she needed to get it all off of her chest.

"He told me we couldn't be involved anymore because he 'had to do some things on his own now'," Ginny ranted. "He said that people close to him end up dead, and that he didn't think it was safe for me to be with him. As if I can't make my own bloody decisions!"

Bill nodded and kept his face emotionless, waiting for Ginny to continue. She took a few deep breaths and spoke again in a quieter voice.

"But the craziest thing is that I **do** understand why he did it," she admitted. "I just don't agree with it. I don't care that he's dangerous to be around; I just want to be with him. Is that wrong?"

Ginny looked up at Bill for a response, and found that he was smiling.

"You remind me of Tonks," he said, "shortly after she and Remus had called it quits. She had been so upset with him, and at the same time understanding of his decision. Yet she was determined to make him see her side of things. And he did come around, eventually."

"But will Harry ever come around?" Ginny wanted to know. "This is bigger than being a werewolf, Bill. This is about having a boyfriend who's on the wanted list of the most evil wizard ever. I don't know what I can do to make him understand that we can still be together, even in the middle of a war."

"I'm not sure either Gin," Bill said. "I guess you just have to figure out the best way to express how you're feeling to him, and hopefully he'll see your side of it as well."

Ginny nodded and turned to look out the window. The sun was setting, and the sky was a mixture of oranges and yellows. Ginny's eyes traveled from her window and landed on her bedside table, on her song journal. _Figure out the best way to express how you're feeling…_

"Bill, can I show you something?"

"Sure"

Ginny reached over and opened her song journal to the song she had written about Harry the night after Dumbledore's funeral. She watched Bill as his eyes scanned the page, his face going from shock to awe.

"Gin, this is good," he said, smiling. "You wrote this?"

Ginny nodded.

"I didn't know that you still wrote songs and stuff… Gin you should show this to Harry."

"What?"

Ginny couldn't show that to Harry! This was a private diary, she couldn't just show it to Harry! Besides, Ginny would feel too embarrassed to actually work up the courage to show him something this personal.

"I couldn't show it to him," Ginny protested.

"No, but this is how you could get him to change his mind," Bill insisted. "No one could refuse you after hearing what you've wrote for them, Gin. If you really want Harry back, you need to use this song."

Ginny nodded and stared at the floor again. She really did want Harry back, but could she ever work up the guts to sing to him? That was another story…

"Have you written anything else?" Bill asked, turning through the other pages.

"Oh, no…nothing really…" Ginny said, moving to take the song journal back.

"Wait, what's this one?"

Crap. That was the song she had written after talking to Fleur back at Hogwarts. Maybe showing Bill this journal wasn't the best idea…

Bill read the song and then looked up at Ginny, clearly amazed.

"You wrote this one too?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why? I mean, how? I know you wrote the other song for Harry, but what made you write this song?"

Ginny smiled. "Fleur," she said. "I wrote it after a talk I had with Fleur after your attack. She was telling me how important you were to her, and I was inspired."

Bill's ears became very red and Ginny let out a little giggle. It wasn't very often that you saw someone as easy going as Bill get embarrassed.

"It's really good Ginny, I love it," he said.

"Thanks."

"Gin, you think you would sing this at the wedding?"

"What?"

"Would you sing it at the wedding? I want it to be the first song Fleur and I dance to as husband and wife," Bill told her.

"I -" Ginny didn't know what to say. Her, sing at a wedding? She hadn't sung in public since she was about ten years old. She didn't even know if she was that good. But Bill looked so sincere, and Ginny was so touched. He wanted her song, the song that she wrote, to be the song he shared with his wife. How amazing was that?

"Yes, if you want me too," Ginny said. "But I'm not promising that I'll be any good."

"That doesn't matter," Bill laughed, "I just want my sister singing the song she wrote for us."

Ginny smiled and Bill got up and enveloped her in a hug. She returned the hug gratefully, appreciating the comfort from her older brother.

Bill pulled back and gave her arm a little squeeze.

"Thanks Gin, I appreciate it."

"No problem, anything for my big brother," Ginny teased. Bill handed her back the song journal and said goodnight.

Ginny went to her window and continued to watch the sun set. Maybe there was still hope for her and Harry after all.


	4. Danny Boy

A/N: Wow I haven't updated this in a long time! So sorry for the wait, but I promise that I'll be updating more since I'm on summer break now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or concerning Harry Potter, it all belongs to JKR!

Chapter 4: Danny Boy

The first thing Ginny was aware of when she woke up was the uproar of voices coming from downstairs. Another fighting match, and if Ginny had one guess, she would bet that her mother was involved somehow.

"Ugh," Ginny moaned, rolling over and pulling her sheets up over her ears. "I don't think I can take any more of this!"

Suddenly, Ginny heard two large cracks near the foot of her bed, and she moaned again.

"Ah, looks like our dear sister is having trouble waking up."

"Perhaps we should assist her."

"If either of you come any closer to me I'll hex you into oblivion!" Ginny cried, brandishing her wand from under the covers.

"Just kidding, Gin," a wary Fred replied.

"Yeah, we've learned from previous experience to leave you alone in the morning," an equally wary George added.

Ginny smiled and got up from under the covers as she remembered last summer, where she had ignored the ban of underage magic to give her twin brothers a most unpleasant serving of boils covering their body. While the Ministry didn't catch this breach, her mother most certainly did, and Ginny had paid dearly for it. That wasn't to say that she was hesitating to do it again.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ginny asked. "Why aren't you at the shop?"

"Closed it today, decided we needed a day off," Fred answered.

"So we thought we'd come and see how our dear sister is faring living in a house with our dear Mum and Phlegm," George teased.

"Not very well, the two of them are driving me insane," Ginny said.

"Ah, well, this should cheer you up," Fred grinned.

"Hurry up and get downstairs, you're not going to want to miss this," George urged.

"Miss what? Mum blowing her top at someone? I figured at first that it was you two she was yelling at, like always," Ginny said. "Besides, Mum's yelled at everyone enough this summer, I don't need to hear it again."

"Nah, this isn't Mum," Fred said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Not Mum?" Ginny asked. Who else would be capable of causing such a ruckus besides her mother?

"It's Bill and Fleur," George said.

"Bill and Fleur?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Are you serious? The same Bill and Fleur who can't keep their hands off each other?"

"The very same," George said.

Ginny looked back and forth between her two gleeful brothers, trying to understand what was happening.

"Is this some sort of prank?" she demanded. "Are you two trying out some crazy new product out on them?"

"Ginny, we would never sink that low!" Fred exclaimed.

"And even if we did, I doubt we would ever have been able to manage something this amazingly spiffing," George added.

"Yeah, this is history-book worthy," Fred agreed.

"Old Professor Binns might even wake up during his class to report this one," George said.

"Engaged couple Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour turn from a lovesick vomit-fest to a violent bullfight," Fred joked.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute," Ginny said between her laughs. With two loud cracks Fred and George disappeared and Ginny got changed, stuffing her song journal in her back pocket, just in case.

--

Ginny entered the kitchen to find her mother nervously cooking something at the oven, with Fred and George standing next to Ginny by the doorway to the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. Bill and Fleur were standing on opposite sides of the table, Fleur looking as though the table was the only thing keeping her from attacking Bill with her bare hands. Fred and George had been right; things were pretty bad down here.

"But Bill, I 'ave already arranged for ze band to play ze song I 'ad picked," Fleur was saying, sounding extremely irritated. "They 'ave been working on ze song for weeks and now you're telling me you don't even _like_ ze song I 'ave peeked!"

"That's not what I said, Fleur," Bill said, trying to remain calm. "I only said that I had come across another song that I would rather have as the first dance we shared as husband and wife."

"And what song would zat be?" Fleur shrieked, looking positively hysterical.

Ginny tried to back up as slowly as possibly, really regretting ever coming downstairs. Why hadn't Fred and George told her why they were fighting?

"A song Ginny wrote," Bill said.

Ginny winced as all eyes in the room turned to look at her. Fleur was looking murderous, and Ginny subtly moved her hand to the wand sticking out of her back pocket, just in case.

"A song zat _Ginny _wrote!" Fleur screamed. "She eez only a leettle girl!"

"I am not a little girl," Ginny interrupted.

"And besides, the fact zat 'aving ze band sing her song is completely ridiculous," Fleur continued, ignoring Ginny, "'Ow will ze band learn ze song een time? There eez less than a week until our wedding! 'Ow eez ze band supposed to be ready een time?"

"Ginny can sing the song," Bill explained, seemingly the only one in the room unnerved by Fleur's temper.

"But of course!" Fleur exclaimed, completely hysterical by now. "And, I suppose zat you would 'ave Ginny play along with her singing as well?"

"Well, yes," Bill said, "Ginny could play the song on the piano while she sings. Or we could give the music to the band, whatever you want."

"Oh, yes whatever _I _want!" Fleur shrieked, "_Mais naturellement, maintenant il veut que.._"

Fred leaned over towards Ginny, blocking out the rest of Fleur's french rant. "Excellent work, Ginny," he grinned.

"Quite impressive, but we always knew you had it in you," George added.

"But, I honestly didn't think Fleur would be that upset," Ginny whispered, eyeing the frenzied Fleur warily.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's probably the band with their instruments," Mrs. Weasley said, ignoring the crazed Fleur who was now pacing the floor and occasionally shaking her finger at Bill while she ranted in french. "Why don't you help me with the instruments, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded in agreement; glad to get away from this scary side of Fleur. "Are you two coming?" she asked Fred and George.

"Are you kidding?"

"And miss this?"

"No way!"

Ginny laughed and followed her mother out of the house into the garden. A kind looking man was handing a paper for her to sign while a few other men unloaded the instruments under a white tent that had been erected in the middle of the garden sometime yesterday. Ginny watched as white chairs and music stands were unloaded from their boxes, followed by an assortment of musical instruments. Then, one of the men pushed over a particularly large instrument and pulled the cover off of it to reveal… the most exquisite piano Ginny had ever laid eyes on.

It was not as big or stately as the black grand piano at Hogwarts, but something about its soft, white texture and perfectly cut shape spoke of a perfect and simple elegance that Ginny had never seen before in an instrument. She longed to play it, but didn't dare touch it with all the other wizards around. Instead, she joined in setting up the stands and chairs, until the men left with their now empty boxes.

As soon as the last wizard had apparated from site, Ginny hesitantly walked over to the piano and sat down. She felt afraid to touch it, as if she would ruin its perfect beauty by disturbing it.

"Play something for me, Ginny," a voice said. Ginny turned to see her mother sitting near her in one of the empty music chairs.

"It's been awhile, mum..." Ginny hesitated.

"Nonsense," her mum said. "You don't think that I know you've found a piano at school that you play at? I used to spend many nights in the Hogwarts music room as well. Now, play a song for me, it's been awhile since you've put on a show for me."

Ginny smiled in disbelief at her mother's knowledge of the school and decided to comply with her request. After a few moments hesitation, Ginny's fingers hit the keys with the confident exactness brought on by the familiarity of an old song, one of her mother's favorites. Soon the whole garden was filled with the sweet melody of Ginny's voice combined with the rich tunes of the baby grand piano.

_Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_

_From glen to glen, and down the mountain side_

_The summer's gone, and all the flow'rs are dying_

_'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide._

_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow_

_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow_

_'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_

_Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so._

Ginny smiled as she saw her mother's eyes fill with tears at the classic song. It had been the first song that Ginny had ever learned how to play on the piano, and the first time that her mother had admitted that Ginny was a much more talented singer than she was. As her mum mouthed along to the words, Ginny tried to keep her own tears from ruining the song.

_And if you come, when all the flow'rs are dying_

_And I am dead, as dead I well may be_

_You'll come and find the place where I am lying_

_And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me._

_And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me_

_And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be_

_If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me_

_I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me._

_I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me. _

As Ginny ended her song, she became aware that the applause she was receiving was much louder than just her mum could account for. Ginny looked up to see not only her mum, but Fred, George, Bill and Fleur standing around her as well, all clapping enthusiastically.

"That was beautiful Ginny," her mum said, wiping away a few tears.

"Excellent performance, as always," George agreed.

"A perfect ten," Fred added.

Bill smiled and looked at Fleur, who was now intensely studying her hands.

"Honey?" he questioned.

"Zat was beautiful, Ginny," Fleur spoke softly, raising her own tear stained face to meet Ginny's.

"Not exactly the work of a little girl, was it?" Bill asked gently.

"No, not at all," Fleur agreed. "I – I am truly sorry for underestimating 'ou. I 'ope 'ou can forgive me."

Ginny nodded her head, trying to see where Fleur was going to go with this.

With another look from Bill, Fleur wiped her eyes and turned to face Ginny again.

"May I see ze song you wrote, _s'il vous plaît_?" she asked. Ginny nodded and handed Fleur her song journal, opened to the page where she had written the song that Bill had admired the day before. Her mum moved to stand by Fleur, as did Fred and George, so as to read the song better. By the end of the page, both Fleur and Mrs. Weasley had been reduced to tears again.

"Eet eez beautiful," Fleur cried. "How ever did you come up with eet?"

"Actually, it was what you said to me that night at Hogwarts that got me thinking about it," Ginny said. "You told me about how Bill was that one special someone worth waiting a lifetime for, and the song just sort of came from there."

Fleur gave Ginny a watery smile and moved to envelope her in a hug. Ginny hugged back awkwardly, not really sure how to react.

"Ginny, will you sing zees song for us at ze wedding? I want zees to be de first song zat Bill and I dance to as husband and wife," Fleur told her, pulling out of the hug.

Ginny smiled and held back a giggle at the astonished faces of Fred and George. She could hardly believe that she had managed to make Fleur scream and cry all in one day either, but it had happened. And now, things weren't looking too bad at all.

"I'd love too."


	5. A Moment Like This

A/N: This chapter has been a long time in coming, but with any luck, I'll finish this story before _Deathly Hallows_! I also want to extend a warm thank you to my dear friend and beta, horcrux happy. She has helped a lot with this story, particularly with Fleur's french accent. Thanks a million Jen!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Harry Potter belongs to JKR, and the song A Moment Like This belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter 5: A Moment Like This

"Ginny, wake up," a soft voice said.

Ginny groaned and buried her head into her pillow. _Damn Hermione and her early-rising habits._ Ever since Ron, Hermione, and Harry had arrived at the Burrow three days ago, Ginny had not been able to sleep in once. She blamed it all on Hermione and her insistence on helping Fleur and her mother out with wedding preparations. Ginny had no problem with Hermione helping, she just didn't see why she was forced to wake up early and help out as well.

And besides, Hermione had just interrupted a very pleasant dream where Harry and her had not broken up at Dumbledore's funeral and were having a terribly romantic time at Bill and Fleur's wedding. _Like that has even the slightest chance of happening_ Ginny thought. She would be lucky if Harry so much as said two words to her without having to leave the room. Ever since Harry had arrived at the Burrow relations between the two of them had been – strained – to say the least. Ginny had been nothing but friendly and open towards him, but Harry seemed to only withdraw from her further, as though merely looking at her was going to put her in even more danger. It was times like these where she both hated and loved that boy; where she wasn't sure whether she should wring his neck or snog him senseless.

"Ginny, come on, your mum wants some help with a few last minute chores and then I think Fleur wants you to rehearse with the band one last time before the guests start arriving," Hermione said, gently shaking her shoulder.

_Oh bloody hell!_ Ginny had completed forgotten that the wedding was **today**. Well, she knew when she had gone to bed last night, of course (she didn't think anyone who went to bed after seeing Fleur's breakdown over the late flower arrangements had forgotten what tomorrow was), but her mind was having trouble catching up to her this morning. So, not only was she going to have to walk down the aisle in front of _everyone_, but she was going to have to get up in front of everyone _again_ during the reception to sing Bill and Fleur's song. To sing their song in front of _Harry._ Ginny groaned once more and buried her face further into her pillow, wondering what in the world had possessed her to do this.

"Ginny Weasley you had better get out of this bed soon, or else I'll go wake Harry and Ron so they can use the shower first!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh bloody hell Hermione, I'm up, I'm up!" Ginny yelled. She quickly leapt out of bed, grabbed her things, and scurried into the shower. This day was going to be bad enough as it was, she needed at least a nice hot shower to give her a decent head-start.

--

The whole day had been a complete blur to Ginny so far. After her shower, she had eaten a quick breakfast, completed her morning chores, and then locked herself up in her room with Hermione while the two of them got ready for the wedding. The only part of the whole day that had seemed real was the actual wedding. Fleur had looked absolutely breathtaking and Ginny was in awe with the entire ceremony. On the other hand, Ginny was positive that a certain green-eyed boy had had his eyes on her throughout the entire wedding, which only added to her confusion. Had Harry really wanted to break up with her? Because if he really meant what he had said at Dumbledore's funeral, then why was he looking at her as though she was the only girl in the room worth noticing? Not that she didn't like the attention, mind you; she just wished that she understood his reasoning….

Ginny mulled this all over as she ate her fish dinner at the wedding reception. She was seated at a long white table with both Bill's and Fleur's immediate family, as well as Harry and Hermione. Ginny, who was seated next to Hermione, noticed that Ron, Hermione, and Harry all seemed to be involved in some half-silent, half-whispered conversation across the table. Whenever she tried to listen in, Ron would notice her and immediately turn to Harry and start speaking to him about the Cannons chances for the Quidditch Cup in an extremely loud voice. Ginny wished that she knew what was going on, but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it – whatever it was.

"Ladies and gentleman, if I could have your attention please," a voice said.

Everyone quieted down and looked towards the stage to see the band leader standing before them waiting for quiet. Ginny's stomach filled with nervous butterflies as she realized what was coming next.

"The groom would now like to share a dance with the bride," the band leader said. There was a polite applause and a few catcalls as Bill took Fleur's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"The song they will be dancing to is called _A Moment Like This_, and was written by the groom's sister, Ginny Weasley!" the band leader announced. "Let's giver her a warm welcome as she sings the song for us tonight, huh folks?" There was more applause from the crowd as Ginny got up from her seat and started to make her way towards the piano.

"Good luck, Ginny!" Hermione called.

When she reached the piano, Ginny took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself onto the bench. The piano was angled so that the guests would still be able to see part of her face while she played, which meant that Ginny would also be able to see every single pair of eyes on her throughout her entire performance. Before putting her fingers to the keys, she looked out into the crowd. Bill and Fleur were standing on the dance floor, waiting patiently and smiling at each other as if they were the only two people in the world. Ginny looked over to her own table and saw Hermione and Ron give her enthusiastic smiles and a big thumbs up. Then, she focused on Harry. He was watching her with a quiet intensity that made Ginny feel nervous and flattered all at once. Harry's eyes twinkled as he gazed at her, and he gave her a small smile that clearly said, _Go get 'em Gin_. Ginny smiled back and confidently placed her hands on the keyboard. She slowly drummed out the first few notes, and she began to sing.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be,  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
_

Ginny's voice filled the grand white tent with music and love as the newly-weds slowly waltzed around on the dance floor. Her spirits lifted as she sang and Ginny completely forgot about her audience as she let herself get lost in the song. She let the words fill her up and a new hope burst to life inside of her. She knew now more than ever that Harry needed to be with her during a dangerous time like this, and she wasn't going to let him get off easy anymore.__

A moment like this   
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime  
For the moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Ohhh like this

Oh-oh-Oooh!

I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Oh like this…  


As the last notes of the song faded out the tent was filled with applause. Ginny smiled as she watched Bill and Fleur kissing on the dance floor and as she heard her brothers' catcalls and whoops from the noisy crowd. She drew her focus away from the newly weds and her eyes rested on Harry. He was standing and clapping along with Ron and Hermione, and he was smiling. Ginny felt her heart soar as she took a bow and walked back to her friends. Now, it was time for Ginny to do what she had wanted to do all summer.

It was time for her to get Harry back.

--

A/N: What did you think? Leave a review and let me know!


	6. Hear Me

A/N: What a fast update! The title of this chapter, Hear Me, is the title of a lovely song which is sung by Kelly Clarkson. I highly recommend it and suggest that you listen to it while reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Harry Potter belongs to JKR, and the song Hear Me belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter 6: Hear Me

Ginny headed back to the long, white table amidst the dying applause and was greeted with a huge hug from Hermione.

"That was wonderful Ginny, you were amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah Ginny, it was bloody fantastic," Ron added, clapping her on the shoulder. It was a mark of how distracted Hermione was with Ginny's performance that she failed to reprimand Ron for his language.

"Thanks guys, but really, it was nothing…" Ginny protested.

"Nothing?!" Ron exclaimed. "Are you crazy, you could practically go pro!"

"Ron, really…" Ginny cried.

"He's right you know," a quiet voice said. Ginny turned to see Harry across the table from her, a smile playing across his lips. "You really were excellent."

Ginny felt her face grow warm from her trademark Weasley blush and she merely nodded in response. Inside, Ginny was moaning in embarrassment. The one time that Harry actually willingly spoke to her during his entire stay, and she was too nervous to even say anything!

"Oh listen, the band is starting a new song!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny quickly turned away from Harry and looked towards the band, which had started to perform a much more fun, upbeat song.

"Oh, this is one of my favorites," Hermione said. Glancing knowingly at Ginny and then at Harry, Hermione turned to Ron and asked, "Dance with me?"

"Wh-What?" Ron said at first, his expression completely bewildered. Then, he seemed to regain his composure and changed his response. "I – I mean yeah – yes, yes, Hermione, let's dance."

He awkwardly held out his hand for her and Hermione took it excitedly; letting a red-eared Ron lead her onto the dance floor where other couples had already begun to dance. Ginny smiled as she watched them go, and then turned back to Harry. He was smiling too, but when he noticed Ginny's diverted attention, he hastily grabbed the nearest drink and took a sip. Ginny took a deep breath and steeled herself; it was now or never.

"Harry, could I talk to you about something?" Ginny asked.

"Look, Ginny," Harry hesitated, lowering his drink. "If this is about what happened at Dumbledore's funeral, then –"

"You better believe it's about what happened at the funeral," Ginny shot back, making Harry jump. She fixed him with a steely glare for a moment before softening her expression and continuing. "Harry, I never really got a chance to talk to you about all this. I mean, when you first sprung it on me I just blurted out the first thoughts that came to mind. Not that I don't still stand by what I said, but you had so much more time to think about what you were going to say. Well, now I've thought through everything and I have something to say about it – about us. I wanted to tell you that I respect your decision Harry – I can even sympathize with it and understand where you're coming from. In some ways, I'm flattered that you care about me so much that you're willing to sacrifice our relationship to keep me safe."

Here Harry's worried expression lessened and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"But that does not mean that I agree with your decision. Respecting a decision and agreeing with it are two very different things," she said harshly. "Harry, you don't have to give me up. You don't have to sacrifice what we have just because of the war. Don't you think I'm in danger whether I'm with you or not? Harry-"

"That's right, you're already in enough danger as it is and I'm not going to risk your safety so that you can be with me," Harry interrupted. "We just have to go back to being friends, that's all. Just friends. Then, when school starts you'll head off to Hogwarts and I'll…"

Harry trailed off, realizing he had said too much. Ginny wasn't going to let him off that easy, though.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" she asked. "Are – are you not coming back to Hogwarts next year?"

"Ginny, I told you," Harry said, "I have things that I need to do on my own now. I can't go back to school now – not until Voldemort is gone."

"But, you can't just go running after You-Know-Who all by yourself!" Ginny exclaimed. "Do you even know how you're going to… what you're going to…?"

"Yeah, Ginny it's all taken care of," Harry replied. "Ron, Hermione, and I know-"

"Wait, you, Ron, and Hermione?" Ginny said. "Ron and Hermione are going with you?"

"Well…" Harry mumbled.

"Oh, Harry, let me come with you too!" Ginny pleaded. "I want to help you, I could really-"

"No, absolutely not," Harry said, his voice suddenly very stern. "You can't come with us Ginny, it's too dangerous. _I'm_ too dangerous."

"Oh, I see," Ginny snapped. "But I suppose that it's not too dangerous for Ron and Hermione then, yeah?"

"No – Ginny," Harry begged, but Ginny was already out of her seat, standing in front of him.

"Its fine Harry, I understand perfectly," she said, her voice quieter now. It looked almost as if she had admitted defeat, and she supposed that now would be the right time for her to surrender. But Ginny just couldn't let go of that one last thread of hope – her hope that Harry would somehow see things her way.

"Be safe while you're gone, and try to keep in touch," she whispered, and with that she spun on her heel and headed towards the outside flaps of the tent.

--

Once she was outside, Ginny ran to the nearest tree and collapsed under it. That had not gone as nearly as well as she had hoped. Harry was supposed to at least _consider_ looking at her view of the situation; she had certainly done him that same courtesy. But no, the narrow-minded, stupid and noble prat could only see things one way. And Ginny had not expected to learn that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all planning on some grand "Defeat-You-Know-Who" adventure that she was not being included in. How was she supposed to react to news like that?

After a few minutes of well-earned tears, Ginny leaned back against the tree and looked up at the stars. Her one thread of hope was still holding on and it was glowing as bright as ever. Ginny sighed and felt momentarily disgusted with herself. Here she was, going on sixteen years old, and she was still pining over Harry Potter. _Well, _she reasoned,_ at least this time around I know that he actually returns my feelings. He just needs to be persuaded… I just have to express myself differently…._ Suddenly, the solution to her problem hit Ginny with as much force as a rogue bludger. She quickly got up and raced into her house, leaping up the stairs and bounding into her bedroom. There it was, right on her nightstand where she had left it; her song journal. She grabbed it and ran from the room, headed for the wedding reception. Nerves and uneasy stomachs be damned – she was pulling out all the stops to make Harry realize the truth… she just hoped that it would work.

--

A/N: Yes, chapter six! The next chapter, which will arguably be the best one, also happens to be the last one. It's sad, I know, but I think that I'll be able to finish this story before _Deathly Hallows _come out! So, what did you think? Leave a review and let me know!


	7. Beautiful Disaster Live

A/N: Here it is: the last chapter of the story! I'm so happy that I was able to finish it in time. The song used in this chapter is called Beautiful Disaster, which is sung by Kelly Clarkson. It was actually this song that inspired this entire story, and I hope that I was able to do justice to it. Note: there are two versions of the song Beautiful Disaster, an album version and a live concert version. I would recommend listening to the live version; it's sung at a much slower tempo, and is so much more romantic than the synthesized album version. Listen to the song while you read this chapter if you can, it makes such a difference if you can hear the tune as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Harry Potter belongs to JKR, and the song beautiful Disaster belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter 7: Beautiful Disaster (Live)

The dance floor was filled with couples when Ginny re-entered the tent. At first, she had trouble spotting anyone, but then a flash of red hair mixed with that of a bushy brown quality signalled to her that Ron and Hermione were still out on the floor dancing. Bill and Fleur were taking a break from dancing, it seemed, and were chatting merrily with a few of Fleur's friends from Beauxbatons. Harry, she saw, was still sitting at the long white table; he was holding a glass of champagne in his hand and staring moodily across the dance floor. _You better stay put, prat,_ Ginny thought, _I'm not through with you yet._

Ginny weaved through the crowd of dancers and party-goers, making her way towards Bill. She just needed to ask him and Fleur if it was alright with them if she sang another song, and then she would back away as soon as possible. Unfortunately for Ginny, that did not happen.

"Ginny!" Fleur cried, wrapping her in a giant hug. "I cannot thank you enough for singing de song; eet was magnificent, so bee-utiful."

"It was my pleasure Fleur," Ginny smiled. "Actually I was wondering if-"

"Yes, you are bery talented," one of the French girls interjected.

"And your voice eez stunning," another girl said.

"Where did you learn to play piano?" another asked.

Ginny soon found herself surrounded by a hoard of French girls who wanted to know every bit of information about her that they could possibly get. She answered all of their questions politely, but her patience was wearing thin. She had to get on that stage – preferably sometime before the night was over!

"Ladies, ladies, please; she'll be here all week!" Bill exclaimed, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to get Ginny a drink while you lot visit with each other."

Ginny sighed gratefully as Bill steered her over to the bar and handed her a butterbeer. She uncorked it and took a generous gulp. "Thanks Bill", she said. "I was starting to feel a little nervous for a bit there."

"Yeah, I figured you could use a hand escaping from them," Bill winked, throwing back a gulp of Firewhiskey. "But really Ginny, you were superb. Fleur and I can't thank you enough."

"Anything for my oldest brother," Ginny said, taking another sip of Butterbeer. "Actually, Bill, I was wondering… if… that is… could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Gin, what do you need?" he responded.

"Well," Ginny hesitated. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I sang another song tonight."

"Not at all!" Bill exclaimed, looking a bit relieved at the simple nature of the favor. "What do you plan on singing?"

"Uh – well," Ginny started, "the song I wrote about Harry and me."

Bill's eyes widened and he looked very impressed. "Wow Gin, you mean business," he grinned.

"Huh, well if my client was a bit more reasonable, I wouldn't be walking up onstage in a few minutes to make a fool out of myself," Ginny said.

"Ah, you're not going to make a fool out of yourself," Bill assured her. "You're an excellent performer, don't worry about it." Bill took one last swig of Firewhiskey and turned away from the bar with a last wink for Ginny. She watched as he whispered into the band leader's ear, gesturing towards where she was seated. The band leader nodded, and then Bill beckoned her over.

"You're on Gin," he told her. "The band's gonna finish up this number and then they'll introduce you. Good luck sis." Bill gave her a quick hug and then headed for Fleur as the last notes of the song died out.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the band leader cried, "Are you having a good time?" An uproarious cheer sounded from the crowd of guests, and the band leader plowed on.

"Well, we've got a special treat for you tonight," he said. "We're gonna slow things down for a bit here, and your own Ginny Weasley is going to perform for us again!"

Another loud round of applause, scattered with cheers and screams, reached Ginny's ears as she made her way over to the piano. She took a few, deep calming breaths as the audience settled down and couples made their way to the floor. She could see Ron leading Hermione to the floor for a dance, and Bill and Fleur were making their way through the crowds too. She quickly glanced up at the table, and saw Harry sitting there, his gaze fixed on her. _Well,_ Ginny thought, _here goes nothing._

"This song is called Beautiful Disaster," she told the crowd, taking her seat at the piano. She placed her fingers on the keys and they began to pound out a slow, heart-felt melody. Ginny opened her mouth to sing, and the words of her heart came pouring out.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme, I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
More heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I tried to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right, no it just ain't right_

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Oh would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  


The room was filled with swaying couples now, but Ginny could not see the profound affect that her song was having on any other occupants of the room. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were moving repetitively over the keys, drumming out the song of her soul. She could only hope that Harry would understand its meaning, as her voice continued to resonate throughout the reception.

_  
He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight, baby hold me tight_

Whoa and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter-oh oh oh-ah  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  


As the song continued on, Ginny opened her eyes and allowed herself a few quick glances around the room. The guests seemed to have one of two different reactions; either they were completely stunned with her performance and were watching her in awe, or they were a couple in love and her song was transporting them off into their own world. At least, that's how Bill & Fleur and Ron & Hermione looked at the moment. As she kept on with her song, Ginny let her eyes stray to every part of the room except one. She did not dare chance a glance at Harry – she feared that she would lose all composure if she looked at him now.

_  
I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searchin' for some kind of miracle  
Waiting so long,  
I've waited so long_

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  


As her hands paused momentarily on the keys, her eyes darted to another point in the room – and she instantly regretted that decision. She had glanced over at the bottom of the stage, only to find that Harry was standing right there, gazing up at her. How was she supposed to keep singing if he was going to look at her like that? His stare was so intense, yet so comforting, that Ginny felt completely shaken. She took a deep breath and loudly plowed on with her song, determined to see it through until the end.

_  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after-oh oh oh-ah  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter-oh oh oh-ah  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?_

He's beautiful  
Oh he's so beautiful  
He's beautiful…

The last piano notes faded off into the night as the tent erupted with a huge applause. Ginny felt her cheeks grow warm and she took a quick bow. She made her way offstage, only to find Harry waiting for her.

They seemed to be past words now, for Ginny had sung everything that had needed to be said. Harry didn't need to ask if the song had been about them, and Ginny didn't need to ask why he was standing there in front of her. They both just… knew.

And suddenly Harry was hugging Ginny and Ginny was hugging Harry, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She felt her eyes beginning to water and she blinked back her tears, trying to remain composed.

"Harry," she whispered into his ear, "I'm always going to feel this way about you. It doesn't matter if you try to push me away and attempt to keep us apart; those feelings will always be there."

"I – I just wanted to keep you safe," he whispered back. "I hate myself for hurting you, Gin, I was only trying to do what I thought was best."

Ginny pulled back from him and looked him square in the eye. "What's best for me is to be with you," she told him. She paused before continuing, as though she was waiting for some argument on Harry's end. To her delight, he did not fight her. Instead of fighting her, he _smiled_ at her. Suddenly, Ginny found her single thread of hope expanding and growing stronger and stronger with every passing second.

"After all," she persisted, feeling confident that she was about to achieve her goal, "who can protect me and love me better than you?"

Ginny practically glowed with happiness as Harry laughed out loud and gently cupped her face with his hand. "No one," he whispered. He leaned into her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It is a kiss of promise, of hope for the future, and of love everlasting.

And as Ginny stood in the backyard of the Burrow, at her brother's wedding reception, with her arms wrapped around Harry Potter; she knew that in the end, somehow, she would have her happily ever after.

--

A/N: Ta-da! So, what did you think? I'm so happy that I was able to finish this; but I will miss working on the story. It's been a lot of fun, and I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed for their kind feedback – I really appreciate you comments and they mean the world to me. Well, I don't expect that you'll hear from me again until well after the release of _Deathly Hallows _(oh my god it's almost here!), so happy reading everyone!


End file.
